The Next Generation
by WinnieDawg15
Summary: This is a fanfic I did with my friends. It's a story about the next generation of Titans. The old Titans are grown up and their children now protect the city. But can they defeat Slade when he returns with his worst scheme ever?
1. Three Strangers

**The Next Generation**

Chapter 1: Three Strangers

It had been fifteen years since the Titans had grown up and gone their separate ways. They still talked, but the Tower remained vacant. It was a dark and tall, yet proud reminder of the heroes who had saved the city countless times before. But tonight, there was a light in the Tower. Those who knew the place would have known it came from the library. Inside, two teens sat reading. One was a boy, tall and lean with long, black hair. He was reading a spell book. The other was a girl with soft, brown hair. She snapped her fingers, and a fire formed at them so she could see to read.

The boy's name was Lucious, though no one knew his last name. Some said he didn't have one, for he wasn't human. At least not completely. Lucious was a clone, but he wasn't sure who he was a clone of. What he did know was that he trained in magic with Raven and in martial arts with Robin.

The girl's name was Tawny, daughter of Blackfire. Blackfire had died three days ago, but Tawny didn't care. She hated her mother. There was a tense feeling around the room as the two read. Suddenly, Tawny gasped. Lucious looked up. "Is everything alright?" he asked, seeing her worried face.

"Did you see that, outside the window?" Tawny asked, staring in disbelief. She thought she had just seen her mother fly by the window!

"No, I was absorbed in my book. We should check it out anyway." Lucious replied, standing up. The two walked down the long empty corridor, guided by Tawny's fire. Her power was not like her mother's. She created fire instead of Starbolts. "There it is again!" Tawny shrieked as something flew past their window. But it looked more like her aunt Starfire.

"Look outside!" Lucious replied, and pointed. Heading towards them was a boy on a motorcycle. Out of it jumped a spiky-haired teenager with green eyes and small, short eyebrows. Though his hair was black, he looked a lot like a previous Titan whose picture hung in her old room.

"Hey! What's up?" The boy asked. He wore jeans and shoes with steel lining. He also wore a red, hooded sweat shirt and a shell necklace. "So, this is where it all happened," he replied, looking up at the Tower.

"Who are you?" Tawny asked coldly.

"Not much of a welcome for someone whose parents built this place. Name's Blaze. Starblaze. But Blaze for short." The boy smiled as he watched Tawny. Tawny looked at him curiously. Who was this boy and why was he here?


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor**

"Never heard of you. Get out." Tawny replied quietly, then forced a small smile. "Lucious is the friendly one, you can talk to him."

"Thanks, but I'm not here to talk," Blaze told her. "I'm here to become a Titan, like my mum and dad. You sound like Raven, almost. You know, you're alike, you and me," he winked at Tawny," We should be, seeing as we're cousins. Sad thing about Blackfire. But she went the way she would have wanted, fighting to the very end. But she was too young," Blaze replied, shaking his head.

Lucious leaned over to Tawny, who was looking on in anger and disbelief, "Err…that's Robin and Starfire's kid…" he sighed, knowing that having a half-Tamaranean in the house was going to be a problem as they had weird habits.

"My mom hated your mom. We have nothing to talk about." Tawny replied rudely.

"Gonna be irritating, are we?" Blaze laughed. "You're mom was a thief. She tried to kill my mom. Of course Blackfire hated Mum! Mum kicked her butt! Besides, are you going to let family rivalry get in the way of our friendship?" Blaze shrugged, and locked his cycle up.

Lucious could feel the others were about to attack each other, so he decided to change the subject. "Hey, I'm Raven's apprentice in magic and Robin's apprentice in martial arts…you may remember me, I'm Lucious."

"Yeah! Dad talked about you a lot. Said you were like Raven but used a combination of magic and martial arts. He trained me, too. But I can fly!" Blaze joked and lifted off the ground.

"I don't want to talk to you," Tawny replied, and went off towards her room.

"She's just a little shy," Lucious shrugged.

"I can hear you talking about me!" Tawny yelled from her room.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me!" Blaze yelled back.

"Sorry! Geeze, what's your problem?" Lucious yelled back.

"Hey, Lucious, your room's been trashed, thought you might want to know," came Tawny's voice as she stuck her head out of her room.

"That's nice…" Lucious muttered, continuing on about Tawny.

"Yeah, I know how she can be. Though I haven't seen her in forever!" Blaze replied.

"Yeah. She's fun to hang out every now and then," Lucious commented.

"Lucious, your room…" Tawny replied, head still sticking out of her doorway.

"Tawny, that's nice!" Lucious growled, still ignoring her.

Blaze looked startled. "Lucious…" he started.

"MY WHAT!" Lucious yelled.

"Your room." Tawny replied, and went back inside her room.

Lucious marched off towards his room, which was Cyborg's old one. "Tawny! Did you do this?" Lucious asked.

Tawny materialized up through the floor as they gathered in Lucious' destroyed room. "I didn't do anything," she replied coldly.

"Guys, I uh, I'm really sorry…" Blaze said quietly.

"You trashed my room!" Lucious yelled at Tawny.

"I did not!" Tawny yelled back, eyes glowing red as she formed a fire ball and hurled it at Lucious.

"Look, now you're trying to burn it, too!" Lucious shouted.

"Guys?" Blaze muttered quietly.

"What?" Came both of their replies.

"I'm really sorry, but…he can't help it..." Blaze stuttered.

"Yeah, I know Lucious can't help it when he's hungry, but thus is ridiculous!" Tawny said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"No, Tawny, I wasn't talking about Lucious, I was talking about Slim." Blaze told her.

"God, no!" Tawny gasped.

"You know who Slim is?" Lucious asked, still upset about his room.

"Yeah, Star used to bring him over to our house." Tawny replied still in a daze.

"But…who is Slim?" Lucious asked.

Tawny laughed. "More like _what _is Slim!"

**Who is this mysterious Slim? What is this mysterious Slim? And will the two cousins be able to stand living in the same house with each other?**


	3. Intruder from the Past

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 3: Intruder from the Past**

"What do you mean?" Lucious asked, clearly puzzled.

"Do you remember Silkie?" Blaze inquired while Tawny rolled her eyes.

"That maggoty pet of Starfire's?" Lucious asked.

"Nice description of him. Fits him perfect." Tawny replied rudely.

"Yes, that's the one. Well, Silkie had pups. And Slim is one of them, the only one I kept."

"You're kidding, right?" Lucious stared on in disbelief.

"Oh, he's serious." Tawny chipped in.

"Well, Slim is different than Silkie. Slim has legs so he stands upright instead of on his belly, like Silkie. Slim only has four legs and has ears, so he kinda resembles a furless dog with antennas." Blaze laughed.

"Don't forget he can fly, he has moth like wings, except they're all pale and fuzz-less, like the rest of his body." Tawny added.

"And your mutant destroyed MY room?" Lucious yelled, remembering about his room.

"I'll help clean it up. Tawny will, too."

"Speak for yourself." Tawny told him as she made an attempt to leave the room but Slim pounced on her. "SLIM!"

"He's bigger than Silkie," Lucious replied, looking at the golden retriever sized mutant.

"Yeah, well…" Blaze began, then stopped to help pull Slim off of Tawny.

"God, that dog has problems." Tawny muttered angrily.

"Whoa, boy…" Blaze remarked as the dog began to pull heavily on the chain Blaze used as a leash. Slim was growling and snarling like crazy. "There must be an intruder."

"Well, let the dog lead us to him." Lucious replied.

"Fine." Blaze said as he let go of the chain and the dog went flying down the hall. Blaze went flying after him, followed by Tawny. Lucious ran after them as he was unable to fly.

"Slim, halt!" Blaze yelled as he saw the dog cornering a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The dog stopped, but watched her very closely.

"Who are you?" Lucious asked.

"No…" Tawny gasped as she saw the girl.

"Hey, Robin, you lost the mask. And since when did you fly?" The girl laughed.

Blaze watched her for a moment in disbelief. Lucious looked puzzled as Tawny grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to stay standing upright. Blaze spoke her name softly, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Terra."


	4. Growing Up

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 4: Growing Up**

Terra laughed. "That's my name, don't wear it out! So, when did you change your uniform, Rob? And who are they? New recruits?"

"Terra, I'm not Robin. Look at me, who do you see?" Blaze asked her, still shaking from her appearance. Tawny lay on the couch in shock while Lucious just stood there gaping.

"You're not? Then who are you?" Terra asked studying him. "You almost look like Starfire with your eyes and eyebrows…" Terra froze.

"Yes, I do. Terra, you've been frozen for awhile, years actually." Blaze told her, smiling weakly.

Terra looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "You mean Starfire and Robin _married?_ I knew it!"

"They did more than marry…" Tawny muttered as Lucious elbowed her.

"So, you're their kid, then who are they?"

"That's Lucious and Tawny. Tawny's my cousin, daughter of Blackfire and Hotspot. The other one is Lucious. He studied with Raven and Robin." Blaze pointed.

"I can't believe it, what about BB?" Terra asked, eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry, Terra. But they grew up without you. They couldn't help it." Blaze gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can grow up with us."

"I come from another time, Rob-I mean, what is your name?" Terra looked up at him.

"Blaze. Starblaze. I know you come from another time, but that time is gone. This is all you have left." Blaze smiled. "You're still a Titan."

Terra smiled at him. "Yeah, but can I get these rags off?" Terra pointed at her Slade uniform.

"I'll get it!" Tawny yelled and shot a huge fireball at Terra, burning off the outfit.

"Hey!" Terra yelled and hid behind the couch.

"Oops, you can borrow some of my clothes." Tawny giggled as Lucious and Blazed walked out, embarrassed.

Terra and Tawny went off, chatting while the boys worked out in the gym.

"Who did Beast Boy marry?" Terra asked, her voice quiet.

Tawny said something very quiet in her ear. Terra's eyes grew as wide as pans.

_Back in the gym:_

"Did you hear that?" Lucious asked as a screech went up through the Tower.

"Yeah, it sounded like someone said: "That witch!" Weird, huh?" Blaze replied.

"Yup. We just have the weirdest dorm mates." Lucious nodded.

"You're telling me!" Blaze joked as the two boys laughed.


	5. Midnight Call

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 5: Midnight Call**

"You know, Blaze, we really should get more team members. We just don't have enough to beat anyone." Lucious said as the two boys walked down the hall.

"Yeah, we do. I think I know who to call, too!" Blaze laughed.

"Who?" Lucious asked curiously.

"Why, the children of the other Titans!" Blaze stated as both boys laughed.

"Terra and Tawny will kill us, but it's worth it!"

"What do you mean we'll kill you?" Tawny asked as she and Terra snuck up behind them. Terra was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, complimentary of Tawny.

"Nothing. Just guy talk." Blaze replied as his cousin cornered him.

"Yeah, just guy talk." Lucious added.

"Sure." Tawny replied in her cold, sarcastic voice.

"Look, Lucious and I really need showers, we just worked out. So, we'll be in the shower room, bye!" Blaze muttered as he flew off.

"Gotta go, girls." Lucious grinned as he ran after Blaze.

"They're up to something." Tawny replied, eyes narrowed.

"Duh! They're up to something. It's kinda obvious." Terra agreed.

"Whatever. Let's go play some game station."

_Later that night, in the confidence of Blaze's room: (Robin's old room)_

Blaze gently pressed a button on his Titan communicator. Forest green eyes appeared on the tiny screen. "Can you two make it?" Blaze whispered into the communicator.

"Sure!" Came a spunky voice.

"Speak for yourself." Came another, more calm voice. Dark purple-bluish eyes appeared on the screen. "Oh, it's you, Blaze. Yeah, we'll be there."

"Get off! I want to talk to him!"

"I'm warning you!" Came the girl's voice. Suddenly, black light filled the screen and a yelp went off. Then the communicator shut off.

"They have some serious family issues." Blaze chuckled as he rolled over and went to sleep.


	6. Picture Time

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 6: Picture Time**

"Blaze, there's someone at the door. Someone I don't like. Someone you invited." Tawny replied rudely, walking into Blaze's room.

"What are you doing? It's five in the morning!" Blaze asked, then threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up, Blaze. The twins are here." Tawny rolled her eyes and threw the pillow back at Blaze, who caught it.

"Whatever. I'll get ready, just entertain them for a couple of minutes."

"Not in your life." Tawny sneered and walked out.

"Fine!" Blaze yelled back and pulled on a t-shirt and some khakis.

"Welcome to Titans Tower. What the hell are you doing here so early?" Blaze replied angrily to the two twins.

"Coming to bug you, of course." The boy grinned. He was a spitting image of his father, except for his curly hair. The girl also resembled her mother, but with longer hair and a tad bit shorter.

"Tyger got in a fight with Dad, so we left early." Violet replied, eyes laughing.

"Nice." Blaze laughed as well, and let them in.

"Tyger stretched. "I say we get a Titan's photo, you know, to send to our parents!" Tyger suggested. "And our fans! We could make posters!"

"Good idea, I'll get the guys." Blaze replied and flew off.

"I am so not getting my picture taken." Tawny replied and slammed the door in Blaze's face.

"Cuz, please!" Blaze whined. "Surely you have something you could wear!"

"Did Terra do the laundry this week?" Tawny asked.

"Um, no, she forgot."

"Then I have nothing. The only clean article of clothing I have is mom's old suit, no!"

"You are so wearing it!" Blaze laughed and forced the door open.

"No!" Tawny yelled, but it was no use. Blaze forced her to put it on.

"You look good." Blaze told her, smiling.

"I so hate you."

"I know." Blaze replied, then whistled. "Titans, get ready for the picture!"

"Do I look good?" Lucious asked as he walked down the stairs. He was wearing a cool, black shirt and pants, but the one thing that stuck out was his hair. His long, black locks were now short golden spikes.

"Dude! Your hair!" Blaze mumbled.

"Does it look good?" Lucious asked, confused.

"Yeah! Who did it?"

"Terra." Lucious replied and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's picture time!" Tyger replied, popping up.

"Who are you? BB's kid?" Lucious asked.

"Yeah, and that's my sister Violet. My name's Tyger." Tyger grinned as he held up a camera.

"It's picture time!" He repeated, grinning.

The Titans all squeezed in the picture. Tyger set it up.

"In five seconds, it will take the pic." Tyger replied.

"I hate you all." Tawny growled.

"Wait, Slim's licking my foot." Terra bent down to stop Slim; and Violet moved towards the camera to stop it.

FLASH!

"We're done." Tyger laughed.

"Good. I hate pictures." Tawny muttered.

"I thought you would want to take more. Whatever." Violet replied.

Boy, was she wrong. For the next week, Tyger took pictures of everyone. He hid behind the couch or plants and jumped out, snapping photos.

"It's like a frickin' paparazzi!" Lucious yelled one day.

"It's your fault Blaze, you gave him the camera." Tawny growled.

"Get him!" Terra cried.

"Guys, guys!" Blaze whimpered as he ran.


	7. Sudden Appearance

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 7: Sudden Appearance**

_Knock. Knock._

Blaze opened his eyes. Someone was knocking on his window.

_Knock Knock._

"Who's there?" Blaze mumbled. It could only be someone who could fly, since Blaze's room was high up in the Tower.

"Hey, Blaze. How's it going?" A familiar, female voice called. Blaze opened the door to find a pretty, teenage girl with auburn hair and beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was tan like Blaze's, almost with an orangey glow. She was dressed in a purple miniskirt and a short-sleeved white shirt.

"Aly? Why are you here?" Blaze asked as the girl hugged him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Aly joked. "Dad sent me, he has some urgent news."

"Hey, sis. What's the news?" Blaze asked as his sister walked around the room, picking things up and sitting them down.

"Oh, well, his scanners picked up an odd transmission, you know, his DNA scanners."

_Flash!_

"Who's the hottie?" Tyger asked as he jumped out from behind a desk.

"Get out!" Blaze yelled and hurled a Starbolt at him. "Ypu perv!"

"Well, don't you think she's hot?" The green elf asked grinning.

"She's my sister!"

"Oh, hard to believe someone as good looking as that is related to you." Tyger laughed as he walked out.

"BB's kid?" Aly laughed.

"Yeah. You can tell." Blaze muttered.

"Well, as I was saying, the transmission's picked up the DNA of…"

Lucious walked by the room, his yellow hair gelled perfectly into spikes. "Whoa." He said as he saw Aly.

"Who's the chic?"

"What is wrong with you, Titans?" Blaze yelled. "She's my sister."

"Whatever." Lucious winked at Aly. "Catch ya later."

Blaze rolled his eyes as Tawny walked by. Unlike the other Titans, she had a negative remark.

"What the crap, Blaze! First the twins, now her! Are you trying to bring everyone I hate here?" Tawny screeched and heatedly walked on.

"Nice to see you, too." Aly sneered. Aly and Tawny never got along. While Blaze was like his mother and naïve, Aly was like Robin. She often had mood swings and could be rude. Tawny hated her. Aly was always on Tawny's case.

"Can you try to be nice?" Blaze asked angrily and walked out after Tawny.

"Yeah, and Tyger can be smart." Aly growled, forgetting about her reason for being there.

**Why was Aly there? Well she and Tawny get along? Or will all hell break lose? **

**P. S. The villains are coming, we just have to get the team ready first.**


	8. Dreams and Memories

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 8: Dreams and Memories**

"Blaze! You know I just can't stand her!" Tawny moaned as her dark-haired cousin caught up with her in the hall.

"Yes, but please, try to get along." Blaze replied.

"Why is she here anyway? You claim to have nothing to do with it." Tawny looked Blaze over for some hint he was lying.

"She said Dad sent her with some important message about Dad's old DNA scanners picking up some weird transmissions."

"Blaze, that could be important, why else would Robin send her?" Tawny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think of that." Blaze grinned sheepishly.

"Well, ask her you retard!"

"Hey, that's usually my name, but you can have it, Blaze!" Tyger said, jumping up.

"If you dare take a picture of me now, I will kill you." Tawny growled.

"Look, guys, it's late. I'm going off to bed." Blaze replied and left the two fighting.

_Why did Dad send Aly? Something must be up. Something big._

Blaze stretched as he flopped down on his bed. Suddenly he felt really tired.

"Nite, guys!" He called then fell asleep.

_A spiky-haired boy was running down a long hall. He was following someone, someone breathing heavily and leaving a trail of blood. The boy was eighteen, almost a man. He wore a black cape over red and green outfit. The boy's eyes were covered, but you could tell they were scrunched up in frustration and determination. _

"_Slade!" The boy yelled._

"_Hurry, Robin, you're losing yards." A voice gasped._

_Suddenly, a door opened up ahead and led into a room full of machinery. Large barrels were all around, chemical barrels, acid barrels. The form of a man could be seen, running down the rickety bridge that went across the room._

"_Come back here!" The boy yelled again, his voice deep._

"_Dear Robin, I am not running away. It is you who left the Titans!"_

_The figure turned around. He was bleeding at the jaw and arm, which had been broken. His mask was cracked showing tufts of brown hair. His step was a limp due to a knife in his left leg._

"_Shut up!" The boy yelled and jumped forward. The man hit him hard. But instead of the boy feeling the pain, Blaze did. He felt himself fall back, just like the boy, and even saw through the boy's mask._

"_You left Starfire, Robin. You were afraid she would not want you after the crime you committed." _

"_No!" Blaze heard himself yelling, but it was not his voice._

"_Yes, Robin. After you reckless pursuit killed a villain, she never looked at you the same." The man laughed a cold, heartless laugh._

"_Starfire accepted me. I left because… because I had other things to do!"_

"_You lie." The man cackled again. "You lie, and hide from the truth."_

"_The only one hiding is you, Slade!" _

"_No, Robin, no. I am no longer hiding. You are now. Hiding from Starfire. Hiding from the Titans. Hiding from yourself." The man choked, as he was injured in many places, some internal._

"_I am not hiding!" The boy yelled._

"_Robin, you are. She hates you." The man grasped part of the rickety railing behind him and leaned on it. Underneath the two boiled and bubbled a pot of chemicals._

"_She … loves me…" _

"_Robin, she hates you." The man laughed again, but this time the railing behind him gave way and the man fell._

"_Slade!" The boy yelled and looked down._

_There, the man stood holding on to the bridge for his life. But he was too weak, he wouldn't make it much longer. _

"_Robin," the man wheezed, "I leave you with these parting words: You may kill me now, but I have a newer and better apprentice. I will return. And when I do, you will be old and your children will be the Teen Titans!"_

"_Goodbye, Slade. Every thing you did to me, all the pain you caused me, will end here." With that, the boy stepped on the man's hands and the villain fell into the boiling pot of chemicals. _

"_ROBIN!" Came a shriek as a girl flew across the room and grabbed the boy. Her auburn hair gently brushed his cheek as he held her and watched the bubbles settle down._

"_I'm sorry, Star, for everything. But now it's over." With that, the boy gently picked her up and walked off. _

"Ahh!" Blaze yelled as he woke up. "I must have had a nightmare." Blaze shook his head, his hair wet with sweat. "That wasn't a nightmare… it happened, to Dad. I was Dad. It was a memory. Dad's memory."

Blaze closed his eyes as hid nightmare replayed in his dreams. The voices of his parents also ran through his mind.

"_Your father could see Slade, but we could not."_

"_Starfire risked her life for me, son, and I caused her so much pain. I hurt her while I was ill from the fumes of Slade's mask; I hurt her when I left that crazy night and almost killed myself. Star is my life. I'll never lose her." _

Blaze shuddered as one voice remained in his head: "_I will return. And when I do, you will be old and your children will be the Teen Titans!"_

Blaze closed his eyes. "Slade is back." He whispered into the darkness of his room.

**What does Blaze's 'vision' mean? Who is Slade's apprentice? Can the Titans' children protect themselves, let alone the city?**


	9. The Horrid Truth

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 9: The Horrid Truth **

Blaze sat on his bed with a confused expression on his face. He ran his hand through his hair, which was standing up in all different directions and was quite funny to look at. It's normally gelled strands were fluff, and cow-licks.

_Tyger would love to get a load of me now, 'specially with his camera. _

Blaze managed a small grin before he stood up and opened the door to his room and stumbled out into the hallway.

"Huh, nuh." Blaze muttered as he walked down the silent halls. Blaze stretched as he entered the living room. A dark shape sat at one of the stools near the bar/table area where the kitchen connected with the living room.

"Hey." Blaze replied, figuring it was a Titan.

"Normally up at this time?" Came a cold, monotone voice.

"No, just tonight." Blaze grinned as he turned on the light. Violet peered back at him, a small smile crossing her face when she saw his hair.

"Nice hair, Blaze."

"Yup. It's a beauty, isn't it?" Blaze grinned again, but his grins were shallow.

"What's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Blaze, it wouldn't take a physic to tell something's wrong." Violet shook her head. "You're just like your mother."

"I had…a…_dream. _A really freaky one." Blaze closed his eyes and shook slightly, remembering it.

"Nightmare, Blaze?" Violet asked, eyebrows raised.

"Kinda, it was worse. I guess you could call it a vision. Or prophecy."

"Explain."

"I dreamt of when Dad finished off Slade. I was Dad. And, well, Slade threatened Dad. He said: "_I will return. And when I do, you will be old and your children will be the Teen Titans!"_

"Freaky. So, do you think he means it?" Violet's eyebrows raised even further on her head.

"Well, knowing Slade, it will happen. But how can he come back if he's dead?"

"When Mum had her birthday issues, he came back with the help of Trigon."

"Well, yeah, but he had a body then! His dissolved when he fell in the giant container of chemicals. I know, I _saw." _Blaze looked away, his face flushed.

"True, true. So…how could Slade come back when we were around if he's dead. How could he insure he was ready by the time we were Titans." Raven studied the tanned face in front of her. Was there something he wasn't telling her?

"Well, he probably guessed that at the age of 14, we'd want to be Titans like our parents. So, he just had to insure he was ready then, but wouldn't he be older then our parents by then? He'd have to be in his late 50s."

"You're right he couldn't beat us then. He'd have to be youthful. Maybe his kid is supposed to come back…"

"Slade didn't have children." Blaze ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Unless of course he literally meant himself, as a…"

"Clone." Blaze finished for her.

"And the only clone we know of is…" Violet's eyes grew wide. Blaze growled.

"Shit."

**Hey! Sorry this took awhile, we had a lot of exams at school and I had a minor friend crisis. I'm really sorry. Hope you like this chapter, had to leave it with a cliff-hanger. Please review, and tell me what you think of Slade's Big Revenge Plan.**

**-WinnieDawg15**


	10. What We Cannot Do

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 10: What We Cannot Do**

Blaze and Violet raced towards Lucious' room, both flying.

"I can't believe it. We trusted him, and he's my father's worst nightmare!" Blaze yelped.

"He pulled a Terra on us." Violet shared her mother's dislike of Terra. "Except he's worse. Terra sold us-them- to Slade. He is Slade."

"Violet, I don't know if I can k-kill him."

"No one's asking you to."

"But I h-have to! It's what my father did! It's what I'll have to do!" Blaze shouted as he threw open the door to Lucious' room. It was empty.

"God." Violet gasped as she looked at the contents of his room. No one had ever been in his room before. Now they knew why.

On the walls were pictures of _them. _Sleeping, mostly. Pictures they didn't know were being taken. There were charts of them as well, charts showing there weaknesses. And each chart had a date on it. A date that had yet to pass. Except for one. Aly's date was tonight.

"He's…really Slade, isn't he?" Blaze finally asked, choking on the words.

"Yes. Look, a diary." Violet bent down and picked up a torn, leather book and began reading it out loud. Blaze cringed at the words.

**I have arrived at Titans Tower and to my surprise, found a girl there. She resembled the alien girl, but was young. She claims to be the daughter of the alien girl's sister. She has a lot of pent up anger. She would make a fine apprentice. Just like Robin.**

"That's an entry in the middle. Should we read the latest entry?" Violet asked. Blaze nodded, his hands shaking as he turned the pages.

**I have found a way to seek revenge on Robin. He shall pay dearly for refusing to be my apprentice, and killing me. Ah, but my revenge shall be sweet. I will attack his own flesh and blood. His own daughter. I will make her pay. Pay, in blood.**

"Oh my God." Blaze swore, his face full of fury. "We have to stop him!"

"Aly!" Violet murmured.

Blaze and Violet raced to her room, only to find it was empty.

"Where is she?" Blaze demanded, hitting the wall.

"Out on a date." Violet said sarcastically. "With Slade."

"How do we find her, Violet?"

"Simple. We track her," Violet replied, holding up a leash. "With Slim."

The two Teens flew beside the mutant dog as they searched for their friend. They ended up at the park, the moon full with clouds drifting across it lazily.

"There! I see them!" Violet called, letting Slim loose.

"ALY!" Blaze yelled.

"Oh, hey guys!" Lucious called. He waved in greeting, only to have Slim jump on him and sink his teeth into his arm.

"What the-" Aly cried, startled as Blaze grabbed her.

"He's Slade, Aly. And he was going to kill you tonight."

"NO! Slim, stop it! You're hurting him! Blaze, Lucious is my boyfriend. Get your frigging dog off him!" Aly fought against Blaze's iron hard grip.

"Aly, Blaze is telling the truth. That is Slade." Violet growled.

"Get your damn dog off!" "Lucious" growled and hurtled Slim into a brick wall. The dog whimpered and laid still, his chest heaving.

"You freaks! Aly and I were having a great time and you get your dog and attack me!" "Lucious" was angry now, his face red.

"Blaze, how could you?" Aly screamed.

"Easy. We did." Violet replied in her monotone voice. She then restrained Aly with her powers, and Blaze faced "Lucious".

"You were my friend, man. I trusted you." Blaze replied quietly. "Lucious" looked at him with rage, his body torn and bleeding from the attack. He was in no condition to fight.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You came into my house, with my friends, and plotted against us all. You were going to kill Aly. I know. There's no since in denying it. We saw your room."

"Oh, then the jig is up." "Lucious" laughed maniacally, like a certain villain from the past.

"Please, Lucious, don't let it be true!" Aly pleaded, struggling against Violet's magic.

"Oh, but it is true, Aly dearest. I'm Slade. Slade is back." Slade laughed again, his features eerie in the moon's glow. "And Blaze is right. I was going to kill you for revenge against Robin."

"You aren't any more!" Blaze yelled. He formed a Starbolt, then aimed it at Slade.

Slade smiled, and sat down, leaning on the wall. He sat there smiling as he waited to die. "Come on, Robin. Shoot me. Kill me."

"My name isn't Robin." Blaze growled. "It's Blaze. Know that_, buddy_."

Slade just laughed. "Can you really kill your best friend?"

_He's only playing mind games. The same mind games he played with Dad, _Blaze thought.

Blaze aimed his Starbolt at Slade's head.

"BLAZE! NO!" Aly screamed.

Slade just laughed. Violet nodded at Blaze, for reassurance.

Blaze aimed.-

-

-

-

**I know you guys probably want to kill me for not writing in so long. Sorry, but I was grounded from the computer. I hope you liked this chapter. It's a little confusing, but I hope you get the basic idea. I couldn't help but leave it in a cliff-hanger! Thanks for being patient with me!**

**-WinnieDawg15**


	11. New Guardian

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter Eleven: New Guardian**

**A/N: I just wanna write a little thing to my fans that have been very patient with me. I'll answer some of your questions here.**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: Thanks for writing such long reviews with advice. To answer your question, Slade and . Sorry, but I can't tell you yet. It would spoil the story. And where would the fun be in that? ;) But he has something good planned for Blaze. Oh, just for future reference, I prefer a sniper rifle. Or a Glock. But sniper rifles are the best. Especially Springfield 03's. **

**Pickles12: You are awesome. Just so you know. I luv your slang. Slang rules. I'm glad you think it's a good story.**

**Miyu399: I am mean. I just can't help but leaving you with a cliff hanger. That way I know you'll keep checking it. See, if I gave you all the info you need in one chapter, you'd get bored and leave me. (sniff) So, get ready for more cliff hangers, baby! But I'll do my best to keep the Evil Bunnies away.**

**The Crafter: I'm mad at you. You still haven't updated your story yet. My God, you're turning into me! That is not good.**

**Lexie515: Welcome to the club! I'm glad you like the story. Just curious, who are you on the Teen Titans site? I was Starfire15 before I was deleted because I'm too young. I'll go back and re-register later. **

**Honeybee91210: Where did you go?**

**THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT! Now, on with the story…**

Blaze aimed.

_Can you really kill your best friend?_

"Blaze, it's me. Lucy. Remember?" Slade taunted, grinning as he lay against the wall.

"Don't listen to him!" Violet screeched. "He's only playing games!"

"Blaze! You can't kill him!" Aly screamed.

"Well, Blaze. Can you kill your best friend?"

Blaze aimed.

The sounds of his sister pleading with him, Violet encouraging him, Slade taunting him, and his own voices inside his head seemed to become distant. But one voice could still be heard.

"_We take her down. She's just another criminal." _

It was his father's voice, from the time when the original Titans battled Terra, a traitor and friend. Now part of his team. Terra had been given many chances. Did Lucy deserve the same?

Blaze aimed.

"_But she was our friend…" "She isn't anymore."_

"_Just another criminal…just another criminal…just another criminal."_

"_She sold us to Slade."_

"No second chances. Terra sold us to Slade. You are Slade. No second chances." Blaze growled as he looked at Slade. A look of anger flashed across Slade's face. He had been outwitted. His plan had failed.

"You can't kill me. Robin couldn't. You are no different."

"Dude, I'm a whole lot different." And Blaze fired.

**Should I be evil and leave it off there? Nah, that would be too mean.**

Blaze never missed. He had perfect aim. Always. No exceptions. Except for then. With newfound strength, Slade moved out of the way and jumped at him. Blaze stood frozen in surprise.

But just as Slade's hands were about to reach Blaze, something kicked him out of the way. Not something, someone.

"Slade. Never thought I'd see your ugly face again."

"Robin, dear boy, you'll always see it." Slade hissed back at him.

Robin stood there and smiled. He was forty-five, and good-looking. His face was clear of wrinkles, except for when he frowned, and his hair remained jet black. Thought one thing was different. There was no mask.

Instead, clear sapphire blue eyes that matched Aly's peered out where his mask had once been. The man wore blue jeans and a black muscle shirt.

"Enjoying toying with my children?"

"Yes, actually. There every bit as stupid as you." Slade then lunged at Robin, who blocked his attack and threw him into the wall.

"Getting sloppy in your young age, Slade?" Robin growled as he moved forward. Slade kicked him hard in the gut, causing him to fall back.

"Very funny, Robin. But jokes are for Beast Boy." Although the voice was coming out of a handsome, young face, the words were venomous and full of hatred. No doubt, Slade was back.

"Go to Hell." Blaze growled as he jumped at Slade and sent him tumbling. Blaze jumped on top of him and began punching him as hard as he could.

"I've already been thank you." Slade growled and through Blaze off. But Blaze was back on him again. His punches were strengthened by Starbolts that went off when his fist made contact with Slade.

"BLAZE! DAD!" Aly screamed, breaking free of Violet's grip. She then jumped on top of her father and began punding on his back. Robin was strong and tough, but Aly's blows were Tamaranean enhanced and hurt.

"Get off, Aly dearest." Robin pleaded, afraid to hurt his daughter.

Slade suddenly threw Blaze into Robin and Aly. "Goodbye, for now. I enjoyed catching up with you Robin." Slade then laughed. "What? No goodbye hugs?"

"What are you going to do with the others?" Blaze choked as he attempted to crawl out from underneath his father and sister.

"Nothing, yet. First I'm going to get you. Want to know how?" Slade leaned in so that his face was inches from Blaze's. "I'm going to break you down the same way I did with Robin. I'll get into your _mind. _I'll leave little clues and have you follow me in an attempt to stop me, and then I'll capture you."

"And do what? Make me your apprentice?"

"No, dear boy." Then Slade leaned in and whispered something into Blaze's ear. Blaze recoiled in horror.

"You're a monster!"

"Really? Have you seen your father?" Slade frowned and started to leave. "By the way, Blaze, I was never hurt from Slim. I was just pretending to see how strong you are. You disappointed me. You are weak."

Slade slowly jogged away before any of them could do anything to stop him. "We'll be in touch." He hissed back at them, causing Blaze to flinch.

"We have to go after them!" Robin yelled and started running after Slade. Violet desperately clutched at Aly, trying to hold her back.

"No, Dad. You killed your Slade. This is a new time. You're no longer responsible for him, or the city." Blaze began his voice quiet.

The others stopped what they were doing and listened to him.

"All my life I wanted to be just like you. I loved hearing stories of your life with the Titans. Now is my chance. Slade is my responsibility now. Not yours. If anyone is going to take him down, it's going to be me."

Aly stopped crying and looked at him.

"Go home. Go to Tamaran. That's your home now. Your job is to watch over Mum. We are the Titans. No you, or Mum, Raven, BB, or Cyborg. Us. We are the Teen Titans."

"I understand son." Robin smiled at his son, his pride. "Go catch him."

"Not tonight. I have to fix things with my team."

Violet nodded. "The others have no idea where we are or what happened."

Aly began to cry again. "You a-almost k-killed him! How c-could y-you?"

"He's Slade…" Blaze began, but Violet put a hand up to silence him.

"She's in denial and having an emotional break down."

"Aly, I'm sorry." Blaze gently held his sister and she cried on his shoulder.

_Nothing's right. Nothing will ever be the same. Ever._

Aly just cried. Finally, Robin came over and picked her up. "I'll take her home. You fix things here on Earth." Robin smiled at his son. "I'm proud of you, Blaze. I truly am."

Blaze nodded and watched his father and sister leave. He looked at Violet, who had helped him the whole way. She had put aside her life for him and the others. A true Titan.

"Thanks, Violet."

"No time for thanks, Blaze. We still have to have a chat with the Titans, and I bet most of them will be pissed."

"You sure kill the party."

"I try."

**There, to make up for not writing in awhile, that chapter is really long. Hope you liked it. Please review, and give me an honest opinion. That one might have gotten a little confusing. Let me know!**

**-WinnieDawg15**


	12. Lose Ends

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 12: Lose Ends**

"I'll grab Slim." Blaze muttered as he lifted the three hundred pound dog and put him on his shoulder.

Violet nodded. "He'll be OK, Blaze." She had noticed the look he gave Slim.

"Yeah, but will I be OK?" Blaze growled as he turned around to face her.

"You will make a good leader, I trust you." Violet touched his cheek, then lifted off the ground and headed for the Tower. Blaze was silent most of the way, his eyebrows furrowed in determination.

All the Titans were waiting for them in the living room. Blaze laid Slim on the couch and Violet stood in the center of the room.

"What's going on?" Terra asked, scared.

"Robin arrived here a few minutes before you did, carrying a screaming Aly." Tawny remarked.

"Dudes, Lucy's gone, and Robin just left without saying anything. Are you gonna fill us in on why we woke up to find The Robin, Leader of The Teen Titans, in our LIVING ROOM!" Tyger asked, waving his hands frantically.

"Quiet." Tawny ordered. She had seen the look on her cousin's face, a look she had never seen before on _his _face, but on that of his father. It was determination, and anguish.

"Robin came here tonight because he knew the truth and came to warn us before it was too late. Luckily, he came-" Violet was cut off.

"He was too late." Blaze growled.

"What? He saved us-" Violet started.

"No. He was too late. Slade escaped, Aly's in shambles, and I got what I wanted, only it's not what I thought it would be." Blaze laughed, but it was hollow and empty of feeling.

"Slade is back?" Terra asked, terrified.

"But…b-but Terra took him down. And so did Mum!" Tyger whined.

"Slade is back, Slade is Lucy. Lucy was Slade's clone." Blaze said dryly.

"No! You liar! There is no way Lucious is Slade!"

Blaze had expected this to happen, but it came out of the wrong person. "What the hell Tawny! He tried to kill me! He's Slade. He even admitted it!" Blaze growled back at her.

"Bug off. I'm going to go get him! I can't believe you chased him off, you freak!" Tawny yelled.

"Oh, shut up. We all know you're just going to run away like a scared little girl."

The other Titans stood terrified. They had never seen Blaze and Tawny fight like this. Sure, they fought, but not like _this. _

"Why, you-" Tawny muttered but was interrupted by Blaze grabbing her by her shirt and holding her up.

"Listen to me, Tawny. I don't want to hurt you."

"Bite me." Tawny growled, and hit him. The force surprised him so that he stumbled and fell through the window. Tawny flew after him.

"We gotta help him!" Terra cried out and started towards the window.

"No. This is a family problem, we aren't butting in." Violet said quietly. The Titans remained where they were.

"Why? Why do you always make things difficult?" Blaze asked as he flew next to her. Tawny flew down to a rock on the shoreline. Blaze landed next to her.

"I'm leaving." Was her angry reply.

"Like Blackfire left? When things got too tough?" Blaze replied. His words hit home.

"She was a traitor. I am not."

"Then why are you going to act like her and ditch us? You aren't Blackfire, you don't even like her."

"I'm more like her than you'll ever be like Robin! And I am nothing like her! You'll never be as good as Robin, you're just a stupid wannabe!" Tawny glared at him.

Blaze looked at her with anger in his eyes. "Leave." He replied, and walked off. "I am my father, and unlike you, I do not run from the truth."

"Fine, Blaze! I will!" Tawny yelled and turned to leave. She made it as far as the southern end of the island before a green dog jumped in front of her.

"Stay." Tyger told her as he transformed into a human.

"Come with us." Blaze agreed, stepping up on the right of her.

"Yes, c'mon." Violet materialized behind her, as if they were trapping her.

"I thought-" Tawny started.

"You thought a lot of things…" Violet began.

"…and you were wrong on a lot of them too. Blaze asked for our help." Tyger finished for her.

"Come on home." Blaze repeated.

"I will…only to get my things." Tawny replied. Blaze gave her a stern look, then his eyes changed to show sadness. Tawny ignored them and stalked up to the Tower and into her room.

"Tawny, stay here, where you belong." Blaze pleaded.

"Why? Why do you care so much?"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Next Generation**

The Rain, Tap-tap-taping on my Window

Tawny stood in her room, tears flowing, and closed the door quietly. She then hesitated, reopened the door and slammed it loudly.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed but it was to no avail. She herself had sound-proofed her room and now the other Titans probably thought she was quietly packing.

_I want them to know I'm angry, _Tawny thought. _I want them to be upset and angry too. I want them to try and stop me from destroying my room. No, this room. I don't belong in this cruddy tower. With Blaze, that cruddy leader._

Tawny grunted and began furiously shoving her clothes into a backpack. She folded nothing and squeezed everything in she could. The rest of the Titans, with the exception of Aly who was locked in her room, were downstairs. They were all hanging on Blaze's every word, they believed him.

"Fools." Tawny muttered. She twitched irrititally. The rain was tapping on the window, and it bugged her. But she couldn't change the weather.

_Stupid rain, why won't it go away? I don't need it getting in my way as I leave. The ra-rain-_

Tawny's thoughts trailed off. "It wasn't raining a few minutes ago. . ." Tawny turned towards the window, and nearly fainted with delight at the face staring in at her, grinning and running a hand through its golden locks.

_Back in the living room with the other Titans:_

Blaze began pacing up and down—a gift passed down from his father. "He had a clone that he planned in case he died. What if there are more? A whole army of clones!"

"Not possible. Slade would have needed a huge area to create more than one clone. He had only enough space at his lair to grow one, at a time at least. And it was destroyed. So Lucy's the only one that could have survived. The first and the last." Violet said quietly, her voice shook when she said Lucy.

"Lucy could make more." Terra offered.

"No, he knows his time is limited. He needs something he can leave when he dies to carry on his work. Any clone would be destroyed by us." Blaze growled.

Tyger scratched his head. "Well, what if he doesn't _need _someone else to carry on his work? What if his plan is different, that he can fulfill it in this lifetime. He may have the key to kill us, since he lived with us, right?"

"Tyger's right. He's not planning for the future, he's planning for the present." Violet agreed.

"Why don't we go out there now and find him!" Terra jumped up and tried to pull her Converses on.

"Well, that's pretty drastic. . ." Violet muttered.

Blaze punched the way. _CRACK! _A small crater was left where he had punched. "It'd be easier to think if it wasn't for the damn rain!"

"Blaze, it isn't raining." Violet said quietly.

_In Tawny's room:_

Lucy entered Tawny's room and immediately took her up in his arms. "Tawny, they just attacked me, calling me Slade. Help. . ." Lucy droned on.

"Oh, Lucy, I believe you. I believe you. Let's run away, you and me. Together." Tawny looked up into his deep eyes. No evil lurked in there.

Lucy suddenly kissed her, deeply and passionately. "Tawny, I don't want to run away with you. I want to elope with you."

"Oh!" Tawny's eyes got big as Lucy hugged her close. "I'll fly us away." Tawny held Lucy, _her _Lucy, and jumped out the window, the two holding on to her as they disappeared into the night.

Lucy smiled. His eyes laughed and mocked Tawny. _She's no Aly, but Aly's out of reach. I may not be able to hurt Robin through Aly but his niece is good enough. I knew she had a thing for me; everything is going according to plan. _

_Back to the other Titans (again!):_

Tyger transformed into a cheetah and rushed up the stairs to Tawny's room. Blaze went up through the ceiling, breaking through it. The two boys were met by silence and Tawny's open window.

"She's gone." Tyger muttered.

"He has her. He's going to kill her."

"Blaze?"

"Shit." Blaze turned around and left Tyger standing in the room staring out the window.

_And, once again, back with our two lovebirds:_

Tawny landed on the beach across the far shore from the Tower. The waves splashed calmingly against the shore. Everything was perfect. Tawny had come here before, it was a long time ago. But the memory sufficed.

"_Tawny, sweetie, come here." Her father called. Hotspot smiled at her. _

"_Coming, Daddy." Tawny was a little girl then. No more than four. Suddenly the waves crashed harder and harder on shore._

"_YOU! YOU took her!" Blackfire raged and attacked Hotspot. Her father, in human form, was instantly knocked down. He tried to get up, but Blackfire held him down. "Gonna transform and attack me? I'll sue you for abuse!"_

"_No, Daddy! Don't transform! It scares me!" Tawny yelled._

_Her father nodded and smiled sadly. "I love you, honey-bun. Don't be afraid."_

"_You should be afraid, _dear._" Blackfire her her father in the head with a starbolt. _

"_DADDY!" Tawny ran to him. Her mother just laughed. She flew off, cackling._

"_Unless you want to lose me too, I was never hear. He fell into the fire." Blackfire started a fire with a starbolt. Then she was gone. Tawny was left alone on the beach. Sirens came and a young medic spoke to her gently. _

"_Your father will survive, young one. But his brain is messed up. He won't be able to take care of you anymore, or talk to you."_

_Tawny's father lived, but he never told his daughter he loved her ever again._

"This place is amazing." Lucy exclaimed, then looked at her. "I always dreamed of the beach, it's romantic. No?" Lucy smiled.

"How can you be so happy when you were just attacked?" Tawny felt an alarm go off in her head.

"I was just trying to be light-hearted and keep you from worrying." Lucy came close and wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to make you happy. Make your dreams come true."

Tawny kissed him. "You already have." Lucy sat her on the sand and kissed her neck repeatedly. Tawny ran her hands up and down nhis back, feeling the stroong muscles there.

_I can't believe this is really happening. Lucy loves _me.

**I am so sorry it took so long. With school and everything, I just completely forgot about FanFiction. How horrible am I? Well, after a long waiting period, here's chapter 13. If it makes you feel any better, I rewrote it twelve times before I decided on this one. Enjoy, only two more chapters left. I might write a sequel, what do you think?**

**Alexandru: I seriously contemplated killing Tawny off. In fact, in several of the discarded versions she was. But then I thought of a different plan for her, hope you like it!**

**All Fans: (If you are still there) I know this is supposed to be an Action/Adventure/Comedy, but a little romance might just make it mure interesting. Trust me, the plot is way better with this in there. A little more mature theme, but perfect for Slade's plan. Trust me on this one, guys. A little romance never hurt anything.**

**-WinnieDawg15**


	14. All Slot Machines and No Jackpots

The Next Generation

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 14: All Slot Machines and No Jackpots**

**I started this story a long time ago, around three years ago and a lot has changed since then. For starters I haven't watched a Teen Titans episode in ages. But when I stumbled upon some of the chapters while cleaning up my computer I figured I should finish it, add some closure to it. I seriously doubt that any of the readers still even check it, but I think I need to get it out of system, you know. So let's do this thing.**

Teenagers are completely and totally driven by emotion. By toying with these emotions one can carefully manipulate someone into doing just about anything. They don't need drugs or alcohol, they just need cunning and the ability to use ones emotions against them. It's what made Slade such a fabulously evil villain. He knew exactly where to pull; where to tug, the right places to push that could make the Titans do exactly what he wanted. Slade was brilliant because of this. And what made Slade go from brilliant to genius was the fact that he didn't allow his emotions to control him. After all, the Slade we know was an adult. But Lucy, well Lucy is a teenager. And teenagers, however crafty or deliciously brilliant they are, are still driven by their emotions.

Tawny was in heaven, absolute heaven. She explored Lucy's muscled back and then felt for herself the golden locks he was always running his hands through. She felt every inch of him, like a little child exploring the world for the first time. She felt him, she breathed him, she smelt him and she heard only him. And of course, she tasted him. _Lucious...Lucious...it's like saying a lullaby, it completely hypnotizes me. _She started to tug at his little blonde spikes._ Where are we? I think…I think we're on a …a beach. No, it doesn't matter, I'm with Lucious, that's _where _I am. With Lucious. And what a wonderful place it is._

Lucy began to kiss her neck, passionately. Her hair splashed all round him and covered his face like vines protecting a forest. But he swept past all of that and found Tawny, unguarded, unprotected, just Tawny. _She's pretty, underneath it all. _Lucy began to kiss her earlobe. Tawny moaned in approval. _Yes, she has to be pretty, nothing else would do. But it's a shame she's always hiding it under snide comments and a bratty attitude. But what does it matter? I'm getting what I want. _

The two continued playing their explorer game, and for them at least the world had just stopped. But for Blaze and the others, the world was spinning far too dizzily for them to think hard enough to make any sense.

"She's gone." It was barely a whisper, but it shook the people standing in Tawny's room. Blaze stood dazed, his voice hoarse and cracking. "She's gone."

"Blaze, we've got to do something." Violet always seemed to have a plan, an idea. But her voice was monotone as usual. Eerie and unfit for such circumstances.

"Ya think?" Terra growled.

"If I were you, Terra, I'd shut the fuck up because how do we know you're not gonna go run off and join up with Slade again? Since you two are friends and all." Violet shot back with emotion for the first time. Terra stood with her mouth open, surprised.

Finally, "Yeah, well, I've paid my dues. I deserve to be a Titan. What have you done, besides do a few favors for Blaze?"

Violet stared at her with a confused look on her face. "What? Blaze and I…we're just friends. Don't know where you got that stupid idea because I'm sure as hell not the slutty one here. How'd you get to be so close to Slade, Terra? Do tell."

Terra's eyes glowed a dangerous yellow and the room began to shake. "I know about you and Blaze's late night snacks together—"

"Shut up, Terra. What I do with Violet is my own fucking business, but for your information nothing is happening. Now my cousin is getting her head chopped off right now and none of you seem to be able to do anything about it." Blaze had snapped out of his coma and was angry. _These idiots are useless. I need help, I need Dad. I can't do this on my own, what a joke. I'm useless and now I've really screwed up. I pretended I was such a man that I could handle anything, and now I've jeopardized everything. _"We have to save her."

"Well what do you plan on doing, _Robin_?" Terra muttered. She still felt like fighting. _At least I'm fighting someone, something. That's gotta count for something. _But she knew it really didn't.

"I'm…I'm going to kill him." Blaze stuttered, ignoring the "Robin" comment.

"Yeah, like that really worked out for you last time, huh big guy."

"Terra, you little brat!" Blaze yelled. Starbolts formed at his hands, but he shook them off. He had to remain in control. _She's right though. It didn't work. But there's got to be something, someway to beat him. He always uses our weaknesses against us, maybe that's what I need to do. Maybe I need to be like him in order to kill him. _

_Blaze, _Violet was using her telekinesis powers to communicate with Blaze through thought, _Slade wants revenge on Robin more than anything. Use that against him. And right now he's getting revenge on Robin through Tawny, take that away from him, like you did with Aly. _

_But Violet, what am I supposed to do? Drag her away from him? _

_No, you've got to hurt her. You've got to knock her out, cause her pain, it will be unbearable for Slade, to see what he wants already happening. Pretend to kill her but only knock her out. If he thinks she's dead…_

_He'll have lost and then, then I will kill him._

_Go get him, Tiger. _Violet smiled, a rarity.

_Hey, speaking of tigers, where's Tyger?_

_I'll find him. You find Tawny and Lucy. You know where they are._

Blaze stood there for awhile but then rushed off. He knew where they were. It didn't make sense, how he knew where they were. Call it intuition or instinct or both, but Blaze just knew. A tiny part of him had always known, known that he would have to kill Slade by himself and how he'd do it. It was all there, inside of him. And now he was going to do it.

Tyger had slipped away while everyone was arguing. Everything was serious now, it was all real. He was terrified. _Slade was really back, and well, history only proved that there was no killing that guy. He just kept coming back. It was useless. _Tyger filled up a tub with warm water and eased himself into it. He sat there for awhile, just closed his eyes and felt the dizzying heat of the water around him. _It's so…comforting. So warm and inviting. _Tyger continued to soak and then slowly reached for Violet's razor sitting so conveniently on the edge of the tub.

Violet didn't really search for Tyger. She figured he was on the roof smoking or elsewhere just taking it all in. _It was a lot to take in, after all. And Tyger probably needed some peace to be able to understand it all_, she reasoned.

Violet then went to Terra, the last person she wanted to talk to. "Terra, we've got to help Blaze. We have to let him do this on his own, but after he goes after Lucy, we need to get Tawny to safety."

Terra nodded. For a moment she looked like she wanted to say something, but then it was gone.

"Well, let's uh get some band aids…" Violet murmured. And when she said band aids she really meant getting the Tower hospital room working and prepped for Tawny's arrival.

"Yeah." Terra and Violet walked slowly to the hospital room. "Hey Violet, I'm scared." Terra said softly and Violet nodded, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Me too."

Lucy was no longer looking at Tawny, he was looking around him, at the beach. Slowly he got up and pulled on his shorts. Lucy then sat down next to Tawny and gave her a reassuring smile. "You're amazing, Tawny." Lucy then tugged his t-shirt over his messy hair.

_He's adorable. _Tawny thought as Lucious managed to put his t-shirt on. Tawny herself then got up and dressed. Afterwards she sat next to him and reached for his hand. He opened his hand and she put hers in it. _This is perfect. _

Lucy smiled at Tawny. _What is she doing? Holding my hand like we're engaged or something. Well I guess I might as well do it, make her feel good before I take off or one of those assholes shows up. _Lucy kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you all done?" Tawny said smartly, pulling herself up to him and tugging on the zipper of his pants. "Cause I'm not quite. I mean really, Lucy, was that all?" _I hope he doesn't get pissed, but this is what my magazines say to do…_

"What? I thought you were done, babydoll. Didn't want to break you." _Is she serious? I'm not finished I could go for hours—wait what does it matter. She's just a tool. But I might as well use her up… _"Okay, round two." And Lucy threw her down on the sand.

_Atta boy, _Tawny thought as she went to heaven once again.

Blaze found them, sure enough, on the beach.

The mind works in mysterious ways. Sometimes it makes you see things in a different way because it knows that you couldn't handle the truth. So when Blaze found Tawny and Lucy, he didn't see two lovers but instead Lucy viciously beating Tawny and in the fight he'd received several scratch marks on his back.

"_Lucy! That monster!" Blaze snarled and flung Lucy off of Tawny. "I'm going to finish you Slade, by taking away your revenge!" And with that Blaze pounced on top of Tawny, hit her a few times so she cried out, and then knocked her out with a sound punch powered by a starbolt. Tawny was out. But it looked like Blaze had killed her. _

"_NO! My plan is ruined!" Slade screamed like an animal, raging and foaming on the sand. And Blaze, standing up, kicked Slade again and again until he begged for mercy, "Please, please, please Blaze, please, please…"_

Another funny thing about the mind, you'll spend hours rehearsing conversations or planning out events that will never happen. And so Blaze's well-thought-out plan of taking away what mattered most to Slade by pretending to kill Tawny faded away. Blaze hadn't ever really planned on doing things that way, Violet's way. It was too black and white. And it all depended on certain variables that most likely wouldn't all add up together. It was like a slot machine, all the variables had to be there in the right place at the right time, or no jackpot. And Blaze was a shitty gambler anyways.

Time and time again the Teen Titans got off when it came to punishments and consequences for killing off villains like Slade. As long as they used their powers, it seemed, and not a gun or a knife or a crowbar, they were safe from the justice system._ It was perfectly fine for them to kill off Slade in a battle of weird freaky powers but if a knife or a gun gets involved, it's a whole 'nother ball game_, Blaze thought. And Blaze was right. Involving a gun was criminal; they weren't even allowed at the Tower. But when it really comes down to it, you've got to do what you have to do. And this thought urged Blaze on when he took the gun off a robber downtown and it urged him on when he shot Lucy in the back so that he could still see the pretty boy's face as he realized he'd lost. _Was it really so criminal to use a gun? Was it really so anti-Titan? It sure solved everything, huh? I wonder if it matters if you're super strong and can fly in jail. Does it matter? Hey, look at Tawny there…she's crying. Why's she crying? Someone needs to take her away from Lucy…I'm too tired to do it. And now she's all red and wet, Jesus I never knew someone had that much blood in him…_


End file.
